


[生面]15:52《采花不成反被采》

by Skybluek



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybluek/pseuds/Skybluek
Summary: PWP OOC好久没开车 请笑纳





	[生面]15:52《采花不成反被采》

最近洪帮地盘出现了个传闻，晚上暗巷有位银发白裙的少女在徘徊，没有人看得清楚她的容貌，凭着月光只能窥探到些许，长发滑顺及腰，身材高佻瘦削，肯定是个美人。

传闻愈演愈烈，更有不少妇女已经见过本貌，口径倒是一致的表示，那是让人为之疯狂的绝色，可无人表现妒忌，言行间都是倾慕之意。  
怪的是，在惊动到罗浮生前都没有任何男人见过他。

「别让我看到那娘娘腔！我肯定把他给阉了！」  
那男子忿忿不平的怒吼，眼中戾气张狂无一不展现他的杀心，罗浮生闻言便让身边手下查问，原来那白裙少女不是「少女」而是成年男性，已经接连多名妇女受到迷惑献身，昨晚遇害的是那男子的女人，回家后因行为举止怪异而东窗事发。

罗浮生挑眉勾嘴一笑，放浪不羁又胜券在握的舔了舔后槽牙：「在我地盘上搞事？那我得会会他了。」

－－

罗浮生躲于暗角伺机而动，果不其然，暗巷附近走过一名青春少艾，那白衣男子静静的站在巷口抱胸倚墙，等待少女落入圈套。

微弱的月光晒在那少年脸上，浓密的睫毛微微垂下，落下一大片阴影，看着更加诱惑，淡粉的嘴唇微弯，及腰银发随意散落，远看就像幅画似的，在这年代这发型很奇特但异常的适合他。

少女停在巷口一抬眼见到他便像着了魔般愣住，只懂痴痴呆呆的看着他，那少年单手抚上那脸颊，指腹轻轻的抚过脸颊，倾身向前靠近在她耳边，少女如同魔怔般踮起脚尖双手环上那人脖子，那银发少年手从裙摆下向大腿抚上，罗浮生心感不妙，急忙上前阻止。

罗浮生一手拉开他们，另一手紧握着那少年的手腕，少年慌乱的与他对视，这时罗浮生才正式的看到他的全脸，的确很美，罗浮生还没来得及仔细欣赏，那少女如梦初醒般，眼睛从新有了焦距，大叫一声后慌忙的逃了。

「你有什么目的？」罗浮生狠盯着他问道。  
那少年不屑又无所谓的：「我能有什么目的？」

少年眉眼如画，脸色略为苍白显得他双唇更为粉嫩，服饰怪异得很，既像长衫但却不是，倒是第一次见到这种服装，罗浮生紧锁双眉端视着他，牵制少年的那手再施了点力，另一手则温柔的抚上少年发端，罗浮生手一顿，吃惊的瞪着眼－－那头银发是真发。

「放开本尊！」那少年被他盯得不耐烦，连忙甩手想挣脱他，但奈何罗浮生力气实在太大，他根本甩不开。  
「你在本少地盘上勾引妇女，沾污她们，你这是顶风作案吧！」罗浮生轻藐一笑，但实际五十步笑百步，他本身就是法律的灰色地带。

少年见他不好对付便开始装作惺惺作态，拧起双眉一副可怜兮兮的样子，眼眶中有汪洋聚集，但没想到没勾起罗浮生的同情，反而令他情欲高涨。

－－

罗浮生把人拖进暗巷，一手把少年双手握紧压在墙上后俯身而上，柔声的问：「你叫什么名字？」  
「放开本尊便告诉你……」「噗嗤。」少年习惯谈判用言语迷惑，而这人却完全不吃这套，还忍不住笑了，毕竟这是他长这么大，第一次有人敢跟他谈条件的。

少年倔强的扬起头与罗浮生对视，少年带淡蓝的眼眸如漫天星空，刚才憋出的眼泪还在泛红的眼眶打转沾湿了长而翘的睫毛，鼻子一抽一抽的可怜模样，看上去更加诱人可口，罗浮生被盯得心痒痒。

他想也没想就欺身而上，吻住了那因为紧张而紧抿的唇，那少年瞬间睁大双眼拚力反抗，却无用。  
罗浮生又落下一吻，随即舌尖在唇外流连，硬是撬开唇瓣在掠过牙齿，少年灵机一动张嘴想咬上却被趁虚而入，那人舌头灵活如蛇，舔舐着他的牙龈在他口腔里攻城略地，甚至勾着他舌头不放，如同共舞般纠缠吸吮。

少年的呼吸渐渐散乱，来不及咽下的液体随着嘴角流下，罗浮生毫不客气的卷起他舌头吸吮，舌头互相推撞，那些略带色气的水声，呼吸愈来愈不顺畅，那少年放软了身体，乖顺的靠在罗浮生怀中。

随少年的喘息及胸前起伏愈来愈大，罗浮生满意的往他脖子上凑，另一手轻轻勾下少年的衣领，啃咬着那因喘息及吞咽唾液而上下滑动的喉结。

舌尖划过喉结，所到之处都留下一道暧昧的银丝，仔细的描绘那喉结的形状，再凑到脖子一旁先是用力的吸吮，舌尖仿佛是安慰般舔弄几下后再轻咬，反复留下了斑驳深红的痕迹。

那少年终于无法自控的在颤抖，罗浮生加强压制他双手的力度，自己则弯下身从下而上的观察着少年，那被吻得红肿的双唇及大口大口的呼吸着，让他心情变得很好。

这少年残害了不少妇女但吻技却生涩得紧，那强装镇定却无法停止颤抖的样子也很可爱，如果不是他亲眼看见，刚刚这小子在勾引妇女，那这副小白兔般的纯情模样，他倒是真会相信的。

这反差太大，已经完完全全的勾起男性天生的征服欲，少年强烈的感受到罗浮生那毫不掩饰欲望的眼神，他再次感到绝望，却与那次被亲哥哥抛弃的不同，这是失去身为鬼族之王尊严的危险感及不安。

自从他流落到这时代，他失去了大部份的异能，那能量还在体内，但无法使用，就算透过交媾来补充了能量却还是大不如前。

他拳脚功夫一般，力气也完全比不上对方，生为鬼族，对性事很敏感，自有意识以来就看着低等同族们互相撕杀、交媾，到他再长大一点也不再压抑天性，会与智商形态与自己相近的同族交媾，但他从未屈居人下，这次……看来是逃不掉了。

－－

他无法看见身后，只知道自己裤子已经被脱掉，长衫下摆被撩起，以屈膝半蹲在地上双手负背的姿势被自己的小围巾绑着，头被抵在湿冷的墙上。

将要侵犯自己的人在身后不疾不徐的解开腰带及裤子，金属碰撞的声响在这暗巷格外清晰，同样恐惧感也是加倍的……

罗浮生哑着嗓子贴在他耳边轻声问：「你到底叫什么？」

「夜尊……」  
夜尊因不安而轻轻的颤抖着，罗浮生轻笑一声含住他耳垂，舌尖勾勒着他耳垂的形状，手指沾过津液于穴口外按压徘徊，失去视觉令他感觉更敏感，那修长的指节探入在体内搅动，那异物感令他又羞又不适。

生理自然反应便是排斥，不自觉的夹紧，罗浮生不满的抬手往他臀瓣一拍，清脆的拍打声逼得他眼眶积满泪水，罗浮生的腿往他大腿内侧一伸，逼得他蹲得更低，这惩戒意味太重了。

「混账……从来没有人敢这样对本尊的！」  
「嗯？那，爷便是那第一人了。」

罗浮生一手掰开他臀瓣，下一秒在他体内肆虐的手指又增加了一根。

扩张做得差不多后，罗浮生半跪在地上握着他腰肢，边将自己的阳物在穴口外磨蹭几下便挺身进去。

「我叫罗浮生，记住了。」  
紧接就是舒服得轻叹，那紧致包覆着他阳物，穴口对异物的排斥也让他得了趣。

被贯穿没入的瞬间太疼，夜尊仰起头身体不自觉的想要逃离，揽过腰间将他捞回来，结合的位置更加贴近，更加深入体内，又胀又痛，但双手抵着的身躯太温暖了，灼得他又有了想哭的冲动，莫名其妙的有种安全感。

罗浮生见他没再反抗便又把他压下，开始杂乱无章的律动，那坚硬的阳物时不时辗过他前腺线，残余的意志力只够他咬紧下唇，不求饶也不发出讨好的娇嗔。

罗浮生再次把他抱起往自己身上靠，刚好又抵在他敏感点上，罗浮生指腹挲过他唇边，硬往他嘴里挤，来不及咽下的津液随嘴角流下，罗浮生挺胯的动作又再加快逼得他无法止住呻吟。

鬼族本性渐渐暴露，前端已经挺立，甚至流出的液体已经把他长衫沾湿，开始配合罗浮生那大开大合的操弄，无意识的扭动，囊袋一下下拍打着他会阴，那种被贯穿填满的快感和零散的娇喘……

不该这样的，他是双生鬼王之一。  
哪能被普通人类侵犯还获得快感呢？  
失去异能的他，现在就像当年那小团子一样，软弱又无能，但保护自己的人已经不在了，现在的处境还不如当年异能还没觉醒，至少鬼王天生的气场仍无人敢压着他来侵犯。  
泪水随着眼角争先恐后的溢出，委屈地抽泣着。

罗浮生见玩脱了便解开他双手，将他抱起来转了身，夜尊哭得鼻子都红了，这爱哭鬼还哪有刚刚那采花大盗的得瑟模样？  
罗浮生仰头吻去他眼泪柔声的哄着他，仿佛在他体内肆虐抽插的凶手不是他似的  
「小夜别哭，我挺中意你的。」

这句话他来不及细想，眼泪却是止住了。

这姿势夜尊被逼攀在罗浮生身上别无选择，他只能埋在罗浮生肩上不让他见到自己被情欲染红的脸。  
快感一波又一波的向他袭来，双腿无意识的紧缠着罗浮生的腰身，前端随着他的律动与衣物及那人的腹肌磨擦，罗浮生的唇有意无意的擦过他耳边，那喘息传入他耳里，未几，罗浮生又吻了吻他耳后。

边啜泣边哑着嗓子嗯嗯哼哼，敏感点再次被压着来回磨擦，每次他忍不住喊出来时，罗浮生都会像是奖励嘉许他似的亲一亲他或是摸他的头。

那种感觉说不清，竟亲昵得如情人般，太怪异了。  
罗浮生见他走神，挑了挑眉再加速，快感将他推上悬崖似边缘，他不得不整个人紧攀在罗浮生身上，不然随时被胯间激烈的顶撞抛开，只能依附着他，如救命的藤蔓般抓着。

夜尊不甘心的往他肩上咬了口，罗浮生也不恼，继续闷头大干起来，每一下都撞击着他敏感点，夜尊也没再压抑叫声，穴内紧缩绞着他，而前端像失禁似的流出带腥的浊液，罗浮生咬牙骂了句小妖精便释放在他体内。

－－

失去意识的夜尊看起来格外乖顺，哭得红肿的双眼皮，浓密的睫毛投下两道扇形的阴影，随着呼吸轻轻颤动，不安的轻皱双眉，让他看起来更楚楚可怜。

罗浮生正后悔精虫上脑把人强上，正在心里为自己辩护，怀中人微微的挣扎，嘴里念念有词：「面面会乖的……别丢下我……别，别欺负我了……」

这下倒是把罗浮生心里那抹内疚给全勾出来了，一边答允他一边轻抚他后背，像是哄孩子般的安抚着。  
「面面？好好好，不欺负你了。」  
「不丢，多一个人爷还能养得起。」

得到允诺的夜尊渐渐的松开了眉头，罗浮生轻松的把他公主抱起来，不由得叹了口气，这一做就做出感情来了，这烂摊子有得他烦了，不过他挺乐意的。

－完－  
还是沙雕标题hhh 谢谢观看  
情人节快乐～

下一棒 16：20 @all面


End file.
